1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for graphic processing using multi-threading.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer system may include two computation units, that is, a central processing unit (CPU) and a graphics processing unit (GPU).
Development of the CPU is progressing from a single type to a core type, a multi-core type, or a multi-processor type. Also, demand for a multi-core or a multi-processor with respect to a CPU used in a mobile environment is rapidly increasing. In addition, in a multi-core or multi-processor environment, a technology for simultaneous execution of a plurality of applications is in increasing demand. Accordingly, a device driver which enables a plurality of applications to manage a single CPU is now necessary.
The speed of the GPU is considerably increased in comparison to the speed of the CPU. Accordingly, demand exists for a GPU device driver which is capable of minimizing a waiting time of a CPU by efficiently managing a plurality of applications.